iLove You For Eternity
by gufoliveira
Summary: Cinco anos de namoro... Freddie pisa na bola e magoa Sam. Mas tudo não passou de um mal entendido, afinal, o amor Seddie é eterno!


iLove You For Eternity

(Ponto de vista da Sam)

"É sério... Eu sempre te amei e...". Ouvi Freddie falando isso enquanto eu chegava no corredor de seu andar no Bushwell. Parecia ser tão doce e sincero. Mas, para quem ele estava falando isso? E por que não é para mim? Já somos namorados há cinco anos e nunca ouvi ele falando desse jeito. Parece até que ele tá entregando seu coração para alguém... Mas por que não é para mim? Me aproximei um pouco mais, próximo ao corredor do apartamento de Freddie e ele estava lá. Gesticulava com as mãos a cada palavra que falava... Estou preocupada... Quero saber porque ele está falando disso com outra pessoa? Me inclinei um pouco para ver se tinha alguém com ele e... Não... Não Freddie! Tudo, menos isso! Esperei a vida toda para ter o seu amor e você diz que sempre amou "ela"? E quanto a mim? E os meus sentimentos? IDIOTA!

(Ponto de vista geral)

- IDIOTA! - gritou a loira ao ver o seu namorado Freddie fazendo juras de amor a outra garota. A dor consumia Sam. Não era só por causa do sentimento de traição do único homem que amou desde a sexta série. Doía também saber que a garota a qual Freddie estava se declarando era a sua melhor amiga, Carly.

- Sam, não é o que está pensando... - disse Freddie, tentando arrumar uma explicação.

- Não, não é! - disse Sam, em lágrimas - Aliás, você nunca foi de pensar! - falou a loira, tentando partir para cima do rapaz.

- Sam, ele... - dizia Carly, mas fora interrompida.

- E você? Que amiga... - disse, praticamente cuspindo as palavras - Pensei que fossemos como irmãs, que juraríamos ser fiéis uma a outra... Mas eu me enganei...

- Sam, para com isso! - disse Freddie - Você está entendendo tudo errado! - falou, tentanto segurá-la. Mas Sam deu um tapa em sua mão.

- Eu entendi tudo errado... - falou - Pensei que me amasse... Mas foi tudo uma ilusão!

- Sam... - disse Carly, chorosa.

- Me esqueçam... E SEJAM FELIZES JUNTOS, E ESQUEÇAM QUE EU EXISTO! - berrou Sam, saindo correndo em seguida.

(Ponto de vista da Sam)

EU OS ODEIO! ODEIO VOCÊ FREDDIE! ODEIO VOCÊ CARLY! ODEIO TUDO NESSE MUNDO! Queria segurar essas malditas lágrimas, mas não consigo... Meu único e grande amor e minha melhor amiga me traem desse jeito? A vida toda eu confiei neles! E me apunhalam pelas costas... Não quero mais saber deles! Não queo mais saber de amor! Acho que vou voltar a ter a minha vidinha pacata de sempre e talvez ir atrás de um emprego fixo, porque não dependo mais daquela maluca da minha mãe... Mas acima de tudo, quero esquecer dele...

Será que eu consigo? A noite fria me traz sensações boas de quando começamos a namorar... Ele me pediu em namoro em pleno iCarly. Tá certo que lhe dei um safanão por ter feito eu ficar encabulada diante de milhares de espectadores, mas isso não fez ele deixar de gostar de mim. Aliás, ele sempre me tratou bem, mesmo quando eu pegava no seu pé... Mas agora, parece que a pancada foi tão forte quanto todos os socos e cuecões que dei nele desde que nos conhecemos. Por que Freddie? Por que tinha que ser assim?

(Ponto de vista geral)

Carly e Freddie estavam antônitos. Não acreditavam no que havia acontecido. o rapaz desabou no chão e ficou tentando encontrar alguma explicação. "Freddie, e-eu sinto muito...", disse Carly. Mas o garoto não deu resposta. Estava trêmulo e seus olhos, marejados. Ao lado dele, havia uma pequena caixinha púrpura... Ao que parecia, Freddie poderia ter pedido Carly em casamento, mas não era bem aquilo... Carly estava preocupada. Sabia que seus amigos se amavam muito e, por causa de um mal entendido, viu-os se separarem. Se sentiu responsável pelo ocorrido. Porém...

- E-eu vou atrás dela... - disse Freddie, tentando secar suas lágrimas.

- Freddie, tem certeza? - perguntou a morena - Ela está triste e fuirosa e você pode... - Mas Freddie a interrompeu.

- Não ligo! - disse, ríspido - Quero falar com a Sam agora, nem que custe a minha vida! - falou, se levantando.

- Vou com você então! - disse a amiga.

- Chame o Spencer então... Se não, ela vai pensar que viemos humilhar ela...

- Claro...

Carly pegou seu telefone e entrou em contato com o irmão. Ela temia aparecer junto com Freddie. Temia pelo pior: a vida de Sam. Para ela, o que a amiga tinha visto seria motivo para que ela fizesse uma besteira gigantesca. Enquanto falava no telefone, Freddie tentava ligar para Sam, mas sem sucesso. Ficou desesperado, andando em círculos. Mas nada... Sam não atendia o celular... "Eu vou atrás dela... Você e o Spencer me alcançam depois, ok?" - disse Freddie. Carly acenou positivamente com a cabeça e o rapaz saiu em busca de sua amada.

* * *

Já passava das 11 da noite quando Sam resolveu sentar-se na soleira de sua casa. O céu tinha algumas nuvens que cobriam a lua, mas que ainda assim, deixava um rastro de luar tão bonito que realçava a beleza dos olhos azuis de Sam. Olhos que estavam pouco inchados e avermelhados por ter chorado. Tinha ao seu lado um pequeno engradado de latas de cerveja. Abriu uma e deu uma golada, admirando a beleza daquela noite fria.

Estava pensativa. Se lembrava do tempo que passou ao lado de Freddie. Lembrou do dia em que o conheceu, quando comentou com a amiga que ele era nerd, mas ao mesmo tempo, um garoto especial. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu belo rosto. Queria chingar, falar palavrões... Mas, toda vez que pensava em falar algo, vinha a sua mente o sorriso marcante, o jeito bondoso, o primeiro beijo, o pedido de namoro... "Por que isso foi acontecer?", se perguntou, enquanto dava mais uma golada em sua cerveja... "Sam...", ouviu uma voz lhe chamando... Olhou para o lado e deu um pulo. Era ele! Sam ficou de pé, mas não se moveu.

- Sam, eu... - Mas ela não deixou ele falar.

- Corajoso demais em vir aqui depois de tudo que fez, Freddiota - disse a loira, amassando a sua latinha.

- Você entendeu tudo errado... - disse o rapaz.

- Eu entendi errado? - perguntou, se aproximando de Freddie - Devo ter entendido... Você ainda ama a Carly! - falou. Freddie arqueou a sombrancelha.

- Hein? - perguntou - Do que você tá falando?

- VOCÊ AMA A CARLY! - berrou - Eu vi tudo Freddie! Você tava confessando que amava ela eternamente e tudo mais... - disse Sam, desabando em lágrimas.

Um barulho de buzina foi ouvido pelo casal... Era Carly, acompanhada de seu irmão, Spencer. A garota tentou se aproximar de Sam, mas a loira estendeu as mãos, pedindo para que ela ficasse parada.

- Sam... Eu não to te entendendo... - disse Freddie.

- Mas eu entendi... Olha ela ali! - disse Sam - Vai lá! Abraça ela! Beija ela! Casa com ela e tenha muitos filhos e...

- SAM, EU TE AMO! - berrou Freddie.

A garota ficou imóvel. Acabaria de ouvir uma frase que, durante cinco anos, era rotineira em sua vida. Sam foi se aproximando de Freddie, que tentou pegar em sua mão. A garota estava totalmente confusa. Como ele fala que a ama depois de tudo que ele falou para a sua melhor amiga? Sam ficou sem entender nada... Mas Freddie tinha certeza do que estava falando.

- Vo-você me ama... De verdade? - perguntou, ficando mais próxima de Freddie. O garoto sorriu.

- Mais do que tudo nesse mundo! - respondeu, conseguindo segurar a mão dela.

- Ma-mas... E aquele lance da Carly? - perguntou, confusa. Carly riu.

- Sam, ele tava apenas me pedindo uma opinião... - falou a morena. A loira ficou parecendo um tomate.

- É? - perguntou.

- Claro... Eu queria a opinião de uma garota sobre algo que eu poderia pedir somente a você... - falou Freddie.

- Mas e aquele lance de "eu te amo e..." - disse Sam, interrompida pela amiga.

- O Freddie não me ama... - falou Carly, sorridente - Mas, eu tenho certeza de que, depois da opinião que ele veio me pedir, com certeza teremos duas pessoas se amando demais! - comentou.

Freddie segurou firme nas pequenas e geladas mãos de Sam. As esquentou passando-as em suas bochechas. "Tão lisinhas...", falou, baixinho. Sam corou. O rapaz pegou a caixinha púrpura que estava em seu bolso e mostrou à Sam. A loira quis saber o que tinha dentro dela... Foi então que Freddie o fez. Segurou novamente nas mãos da garota e falou...

- Olha Sam... Te conheço desde a sexta série... Sempre te achei fantástica, sabe... - disse ele.

- Uhum... - respondeu Sam, acompanhando o rapaz

- Tivemos muitas experiências juntos: primeiro beijo, um namoro maravilhoso, passeios divertidos, noites românticas... - falou Freddie. O moreno respirou fundo - E sabe... Essas experiências foram as melhores coisas de minha vida. E foram as melhores por uma razão: VOCÊ!

- E-eu posso dizer o mesmo Freddie - disse Sam, falando com uma voz quase que rouca - Estar com você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida... - disse, baixando a cabeça. Mas Freddie ergueu o rosto dela, levando sua mão ao queixo da garota.

- Gostaria de tornar isso, eterno? - perguntou, abrindo a caixinha. Sam ficou surpresa com o que viu. Era brilhante, um pouco fina com um pequeno diamante encrustado no topo. Era tão dourada como os cabelos dela... Uma linda aliança que fez Sam ficar boquiaberta.

- Fre-Freddie... - gaguejou a moça.

- Sam, quer se casar comigo? - perguntou.

- E-eu... - Sam não consguia falar nada. Carly e Spencer estavam abraçados, emocionados com a cena que acabavam de ver.

- Sempre te amei Sam! - falou Freddie - É sério... Desde o nosso segundo ano de namoro que venho pensando nisso. E só agora tive coragem de pedir... - falou, baixando a voz. - Quer ser a minha esposa para eu amá-la por toda a eternidade?

Sam ficou calada... Freddie e seus amigos aguardaram a decisão da garota. Sam pegou a mão de Freddie e beijou-a. Por um minuto, colou seus lábios nas grandes mãos do rapaz, levando-as ao seu rosto. "Tão quentinhas...", ela disse. Os olhos azuis de Sam brilhavam. Era o brilho do luar, combinado com as lágrimas... Mas estas não eram mais lágrimas de tristeza...

- Quero Freddie! - respondeu, abraçando o moreno - Quero ser sua pra sempre!

Carly e Spencer vibraram com a resposta da amiga, como se tivessem visto o Seattle Sounders sendo campeão nacional de futebol. A morena se apressou em abraçar Sam, que pediu desculpas por tudo que havia dito a ela. "A desculpa será completa se deixar eu ser madrinha de um de seus filhos", falou Carly. Sam e Freddie ficaram vermelhos e sem graça. Spencer cumprimentou os amigos. "Vou fazer uma grande festa para os meus dois queridos amigos", disse o homem. Diante dos amigos, Freddie tirou a aliança de dentro da caixinha e a colocou no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Sam. A loira admirou aquele lindo anel que iria selar o eterno amor entre ela e Freddie.

- Hey, Freddinho! - falou Spencer

- Sim? - perguntou.

- Pode beijar a noiva! - falou o rapaz, sorridente.

- E a senhorita, nada de ficar sem graça! - falou Carly.

Sam e Freddie trocaram olhares apaixonados. A luz da lua os iluminou pela primeira vez naquela noite, que começava a ter o céu um pouco mais limpo. O rapaz aproximou-se de sua amada e, com todo o amor que um casal apaixonado poderia ter, encostou seus lábios de maneira suave. Sam retribuiu o gesto, abraçando o corpanzil de seu amado. O beijo se tornaria mais quente, virando um beijo francês, que mostrava o verdadeiro amor entre Sam e Freddie. As línguas se entrelaçavam, o calor tomava conta do casal... "Wow", berraram Carly e Spencer, rindo demais dos amigos, que pararam o beijo na hora.

- Eu te amo, Freddie! - disse Sam. O rapaz sorriu.

- Também te amo, Sam! - respondeu Freddie.

- E que os preparativos para o casório comecem! - berrou Spencer.

- Festa! - gritou Carly.

Os amigos entraram no carro e deixaram o casal a sós. Para eles, era o momento de pensar no futuro. Teriam o casamento pela frente. Era a hora de pensar em constituir família, ter um emprego bom para o sustento... Poderiam pensar naquilo agora, mas preferiram apenas curtir sua juventude. Freddie e Sam ainda precisavam terminar a faculdade para que pudessem pensar no futuro. O casal ainda estava na soleira da casa de Sam, quando...

- Amor... - disse Sam.

- Diga, meu anjo... - falou Freddie.

- Desculpa por eu ter entendido tudo errado - falou, encostanto a cabeça no peito dele.

- Foi apenas um mal entendido... - falou Freddie - O importante agora é nosso casamento.

- Sim! - falou Sam - Mas, vamos nos formar primeiro, né? - comentou.

- Claro! - disse Freddie

Sam pegou na mão de Freddie e começou a puxá-lo em direção à sua casa. O rapaz se deixou levar e juntos, continuariam a escrever a sua história de amor que durava anos. Era um amor perfeito... Um amor eterno!


End file.
